Certain off-road vehicles may be equipped with track systems which enhance their traction and floatation on soft, slippery and/or irregular grounds (e.g., soil, mud, sand, ice, snow, etc.) on which they operate.
Such track systems include a track which is driven and guided by a track-engaging arrangement. The track-engaging arrangement comprises a drive wheel to drive the track and one or more other wheels to guide and/or transfer loading to the track, such as one or more idler wheels and/or one or more roller wheels.
Interaction between the track-engaging arrangement and the track can create stresses leading to wear or other deleterious effects. For example, roller wheels may create stresses in certain regions of the track that can cause wear or other deterioration of the track.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for improvements in track systems for traction of vehicles.